


Confession

by MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS



Series: Different Star Wars Verse [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Luke and Leia are Half-Siblings, Luke is the Main character here followed by his Bae-Din, M/M, Part of Reincarnated in Another Universe AU, Some of the Clones are alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS/pseuds/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS
Summary: The sun was up so high and the birds chirped their songs. Luke Skywalker was scowling since his own siblings were hardly letting up on their teasing in regards to the man--the handsome man with the adorable little green baby--which he brought back from his trip.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker
Series: Different Star Wars Verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917937
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Confession

The sun was up so high and the birds chirped their songs. Luke Skywalker was scowling since his own siblings were hardly letting up on their teasing in regards to the man which he brought back from his trip.

In all honesty, he expected the ribbing from Leia, Ben, and the rest of the Vod. That said, to even be teased by Obi-Wan!?

Releasing his irritation to the Force, Luke made his face to be that of neutrality and knocked on the door; patiently waiting when it earned him the response of a “Wait” and a few minutes of awkward silence as he stood outside of his would-be-companions’ quarters.

“I-Umm…Sorry for making you wait,” the modulated voice hidden behind a Beskar made helmet apologized as its owner and child finally went out of the flat.

“It’s alright,” the Jedi replied with a soft smile and waved at the little one that was cooing up to him its greeting.

“Grogu had been quite energetic last night. The chocolates which your sister gave him had made him quite active and making him sleep had been quite a task,” the Mandalorian supplied as an explanation as the two of them walked towards the Refectory.

The blonde chuckled at that and took note to remind Leia to not slip in sweets to Grogu right before bedtime considering the sugar rush it gave the Youngling. “I assume that with the Sugar rush being that bad, the crash of it was worse, was it not?”

Even with the silence Luke could sense the man’s tired affirmation so he used a bit of the Force to ease some of the man’s fatigue. The action of which earned him a sudden faltering in the older man’s steps but soon enough Din Djarin was back to walking beside him.

“What’s with the somber mood? Did Luke finally confess his feelings and you turned him down, Din?”

The annoying voice of Gearshift asked as he took off the helmet on his head. Cerulean opals mischievously meeting darkened vexed blues, Luke subtly tried to Force-push his brother away and prayed to the Force that the man would leave them the kriff alone.

“You have feelings for me???” Din queried in bewilderment as if he couldn’t understand on what would even the Jedi see in him.

“I-Uh…I-I do,” Luke stammered and mentally berated himself for such a pathetic answer.

“Why?”

“What???”

“Why do you have feelings for me?” Din questioned as he gave Luke an assessing stare and ignored their spectator that was following them.

There, Luke saw as it as chance to redeem himself from his blunder. So, stopping in his tracks and fully facing his Mandalorian, he confessed, “It’s because of your attitude. You are patient, kind and very caring even with your intimidating mask that you do your best to put up.

Furthermore, you love without desiring to possess that which you love. The sacrifice you are willing to give and do speaks of a strength that can be that of a Jedi. You love and are attached yet you are also willing enough to let go which means a lot to me.

Then…. There’s also the fact that I find you very pretty.”

“Pretty!?”

“Yes, and very expressive too,” Luke chimed in just as Gearshift began to laugh under his breath and try his best to minimize his presence.

“I honestly don’t know what to say about that,” Din murmured audibly as waves of embarrassment, interest and attraction leaked out from him. The likes of which made Luke nearly shudder and have the urge to push the raven haired Mando against the wall and have his wicked way with him if it weren’t for the tight control which he had on himself and the mortifying fact that they were in a corridor which a lot of people pass in order to get to the Refectory; and that Grogu and Gearshift werewatching the two of them.

Gaining more courage, Luke declared, “I’m serious. With eyes and a pretty face like yours, you could join me anywhere. You could remain by my side. I want you to always be by my side.”

“O-okay,” Din whispered his response and Luke felt the Force around him sing in his joy.

Ignoring the fact that he was probably getting them a lot of attention, Luke came forward and pressed his forehead to Din’s helmeted one. His happiness and affection wrapping itself around the Mandalorian as he vowed, “I promise I’ll make sure that you’ll never regret it.”


End file.
